


Thinking of Days to Come

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi Sandwich, Multi, Not Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Thinking of Days to Come

The blistering sun beat down on Saeyoung, and he wiped away the beads of sweat that had built up across his forehead with the back of his hand. He hauled the sponge, heavy with soapy water, across the bonnet of his car, wiping away the dust and grime that had accumulated since the last time he had cleaned it. The glossy red finish gleamed through the bubbles, making his eyes ache, but he had to take care of his baby, and he was insistent that by the time he was done, the car would look as polished as the day he had bought it.

“Ugh, it’s soooo hot.”

Saeyoung grinned, glancing over his shoulder at MC, who looked both adorably cute and jaw-droppingly sexy in her denim shorts and bikini top. “Imagine if you were actually helping,” he chuckled.

“I’m helping!” MC whined, then blew him a kiss loaded with the soapy bubbles she held in her hand. “I’m making the water extra bubbly so that your baby car can be _extra_ shiny,” she said with a flirtatious wink.

“Ahh, is that so,” Saeyoung replied, dropping his sponge and bowing his head low. “In that case, thank you for all your hard work!”

MC pouted and splashed him with water, further soaking his vest, but he laughed in amusement and continued cleaning the vehicle. He could see Saeran watching them, hiding his pale skin away from the sun’s scorching rays, sitting in the protective shade of the gazebo. Those green eyes were no longer strange to see on his identical twin, observantly watching any interaction that involved MC. He held a bubble wand which MC had forced upon him when they first stepped outdoors, and absentmindedly blew delicate bubbles which danced across the breeze until they finally popped. His eyes lingered yearningly on MC as she smiled and played, splashing around in the suds Saeyoung made.

“Why don’t you join us?” he asked, seeing the envy his twin tried to hide. “You could actually be helpful.”

Saeran huffed as though the task was a bore, but he could not suppress the slight smile that forced its way onto his lips as he rose from his spot on the ground. “Fine.”

MC clapped her hands in glee, sending soapy bubbles soaring up into the air, and Saeran’s mouth split into a grin.

“Oh, is that a scratch I see on the door?” he asked.

Saeyoung’s eyes widened in panic as they searched the car’s body for the offending imperfection until Saeran finally spluttered a laugh.

“Idiot,” he chuckled, and wrapped his arm casually around MC’s shoulders.

“So cruel,” Saeyoung whimpered as his body sagged, but still he smirked; evidence that his brother hadn’t truly done any harm to his feelings.

“You know,” MC said, leaning slightly into Saeran’s embrace, “you two really need to get your suitcases packed! We’re leaving tomorrow!”

“I’ll do mine in the morning,” grumbled Saeran. “I don’t have much to take with me anyway.”

The sadness of that statement was not lost on Saeyoung. “I’ll get mine done tonight so I have time to pamper this baby before she takes us away for our getaway.” He stroked the wet bonnet of his car. “I’m looking forward to it!”

“Me too,” admitted Saeran. “This… this will be the first vacation I’ve ever been on.”

“Same here,” hummed Saeyoung.

“Really?” MC suddenly chimed in, narrowing her eyes at him. “What about the time you went to that island. You know the one, where you let them play on your Nimtendo and then-”

“Ah ah haaa!” Saeyoung interrupted. “Yes. What I meant is, this will be my first vacation where I don’t have Vanderwood and the agency breathing down my neck.” He released a heavy sigh. “I might have been able to travel the world, but there was always a very tight leash attached to me.”

“That’s rough,” Saeran said with a nod. “As for me, I went from being tied up in the house by our mother, to being used by Rika. I was being drugged and worked into an early grave. I have never been on a vacation in my life. I never even dreamt of such a luxury. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do on one.”

Both men stared forlornly off into the distance, the corners of their mouths turned down and their sadness mirrored in one another’s faces.

“Turn those frowns upside-down, boys!” MC sang, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks. “The past may be full of sorrow but think of the future! A future with the three of us all together.” She grabbed their waists and pulled them in, their hips lightly touching hers, causing both Saeyoung and Saeran to flush a red that was almost as bright as their hair. “There’s so much to look forward to. Tomorrow we head out on our first vacation but think of all the other firsts just waiting for us! Our first time sitting out to watch the sunrise?”

“Picking out our first pet?” suggested Saeyoung. “Riding a rollercoaster?”

“Our first time swimming in the ocean,” added Saeran.

“All excellent suggestions!” MC said, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. “We will definitely do all of those things. Nothing can stop us, not when we’re together!”

A grin spread over Saeyoung’s face. MC was right. They had so many new experiences ahead of them, and even things they had done many times already would feel fresh with his brother and their girlfriend with him. The twinkle in Saeran’s eyes was enough to tell him that he was thinking the same thing.

“I have a first-time idea!” Seayoung said, and his eyes glittered dangerously. “First water fight!” He squeezed his sponge out over MC’s head, laughing hysterically as she shrieked in shock, becoming doused in bubbly water.

Saeran sprang away with a snort of laughter, barely avoiding the handful or water his twin had scooped up and splashed towards him.

Then MC grabbed the hose… “Yer in for it now, boys,” she growled as she twisted the tap and aimed it at the brothers.

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!”

They were both soaked to the bone in seconds.

MC turned off the water, giving her best evil laugh as she did. “I like that I’ll always be the first-time winner of the first-time water fight,” she said.

Saeyoung glanced at Saeran, his red hair glued to his pale face by the dripping water. The younger Choi smirked and nodded.

“First-time winner?”

“Yeah right!”

The pair picked up the bucket of bubbly water between them, lifting it with ease and dumping the lot over MC’s head. She screamed at the shock of the soaking, but two pairs of arms were soon wrapped around her, and all three of them were quickly lost in their laughter.

Saeyoung chuckled at how his brother’s hair had fluffed up once it had dried. He hadn’t bothered to let MC blow dry it, and it now sat like a cloud atop his head. MC had changed into a short nightshirt, ruffling both their hair as she sat between them on the couch.

“Everybody dry?” she asked with a chuckle.

Both men snuggled closer, desiring to feel her warmth despite the hot weather. She let out a relaxed sigh as she settled contentedly, sandwiched between the loves of her life.

“Today was fun,” Saeran murmured.

“Tomorrow will be fun too,” Saeyoung said.

“As long as we have each other, every day will be filled with love and joy,” MC finished, taking their hands in each of hers. “I love you both so much.”

“I love you too,” the twins replied in unison.

The future would be filled with first times, both good and bad, but each day they would proclaim their love anew. Every single day would be a first-time, and as they cuddled together, smiling and comfortable, all three of them couldn’t wait.


End file.
